dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Fated to Love You (MBC)
Details *'Title:' 운명처럼 널 사랑해 / Woonmyungcheoreom Neol Saranghae *'Also known as:' You Are My Destiny *'Genre:' Romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Jul-02 to 2014-Sept-04 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Fated to Love You OST *'Related TV Shows:' Fated to Love You (FTV, 2011), You Are My Destiny (Tencent, 2019) Synopsis A chaebol heir, Lee Gun (Jang Hyuk), and a "post-it" girl, Kim Min Young (Jang Na Ra), are forced to marry after their drunken one night stand resulting to an unexpected pregnancy. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Jang Hyuk as Lee Gun *Jang Na Ra as Kim Mi Young / Ellie Kim **Kim Ha Yoo as young Mi Young *Choi Jin Hyuk as Daniel Pitt *Wang Ji Won as Kang Se Ra ;People around Lee Gun *Park Won Sook as Chairwoman Wang (Lee Gun's grandmother) *Choi Dae Chul as Chief Secretary Tak (Lee Gun's chief secretary) *Na Young Hee as Lee Yong's mother (Lee Gun's stepmother) *Choi Woo Shik as Lee Yong (Lee Gun's half brother) *Jang Kwang as Dr. Moon ;People around Mi Young *Park Hee Bon as Jun Ji Yun (Mi Young's co-worker and roommate) *Song Ok Sook as Mi Young's mother *Han Gyu as Kim Mi Sook (Mi Young's oldest sister) *Lee Mi Do as Kim Mi Ja (Mi Young's second older sister) *Jung Eun Pyo as President Park (soap factory owner) *Im Hyung Joon as Mr. Choi (Mi Ja's husband) *Kim Young Hoon as Lawyer Min Byung Chul ;Others *Park Sun Hee (박선희) as Eun Jung *Park Hee Jin as Prenatal class instructor / Baby store employee *Park Jin Woo as Lawyer Hong *Jung Han Hyun as Lee Sung Mok *Jung Gyu Soo as Psychiatrist *Im Ji Hyun as Soo Hyun *Ki Se Hyung (기세형) as security guard *Kim Yong Gun as Jun Ji Yun's father *Clara as Hye Jin (ep 1) *Yun Mi Joo as Miss Kim (ep 1-2) *Kim Sung Il (김성일) as Stylist (ep 1) *Park Tae Yoon (박태윤) as Makeup artist (ep 1) *Park Joon Hyung (박준형) as model of Lee Gun's company *Yang Geum Suk as Se Ra's mother *Shin Young Il (신영일) as auction event moderator *Jung Joon Young as radio DJ *Jun Jin Gi *Jo Yi Hyun *Sul Woo Hyung Production Credits *'Production Company:' Number Three Pictures (N3), Page One Films *'Chief Producer:' Han Hee *'Producer:' Kim Mi Na (김미나), Jung Jae Yun (정재연) *'Director:' Lee Dong Yoon, Kim Hee Won *'Screenwriter:' Joo Chan Ok, Jo Jin Kook Recognitions 2014 MBC Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Actor Award - Miniseries (Jang Hyuk) *Top Excellence Actress Award - Miniseries (Jang Nara) *Popularity Award - Actress (Jang Nara) *Best Couple Award - (Jang Hyuk) and (Jang Nara) 2014 3rd APAN Star Awards: *OST Award (Ailee - Goodbye My Love) 2014 7th Korea Drama Awards: *OST Award (Ailee - Goodbye My Love) Episode Ratings See Fated to Love You (MBC)/Episode Ratings Notes *Actors Jang Hyuk and Jang Na Ra reunite 12 years after their first drama together, Successful Story of a Bright Girl. *This drama is a remake of the hit 2008 Taiwanese drama Fated to Love You starring Chen Qiao En and Ethan Ruan. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:MBC Category:Romance Category:Comedy